


Seven Devils

by DJ_BMP_123



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Devil and angel, F/F, I promise, Multi, a bit fluffy, aubrey is kinda the bad guy but it'll work out in the end, just your daily dose of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_BMP_123/pseuds/DJ_BMP_123
Summary: We’ve all heard of the 7 deadly sins, right? Wrath, envy, greed, pride, lust, sloth, and gluttony. Well, what if there’s an old legend nobody’s heard of that pertained this 7 sins? What if there was a legend that told of a story of 7 devils that represented each one of those sons? What if those seven devils reincarnated over generations through family bloodline?Chloe Beale was just going through another normal day at school, until she bumped into the one and only Beca Mitchell. Yes, the Beca Mitchell who would rather stay at home and make mixes than go to a party. The one that sleeps instead of paying attention at school. The one that has little life ambition, and found herself not having a care in the world half the time.It was fate that the two met, and little did Chloe know that their small encounter would change her life.PS: Just like 'My Bodyguard' this story isn't mine... all credits go to For_Legit. The link down below is the original story make sure to check it out!https://www.wattpad.com/amp/52643983
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Flo Fluentes/Emily Junk, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the characters are "not themselves" or have (some more than the others) different personalities ex: Emily, Aubrey, etc.

Her sneakers made a slight shuffling noise against the laminate white flooring of the school,keeping her head down as she walked, more concerned with the book in her hand than the other students in the halls. When she got to her old and rusty locker, she put in the combination and dumped all of her stuff inside, swatting away some loose fly-aways that fell in front of her eyes with her free hand, tucking them behind her ears to put them back into place with all the other blonde strands of hair.

“Beale.” Her eyes widen as her feet slightly pivot in fright, her heart calming down when she notices it’s just a fellow student, not a serial killer. “Uh hi?” She’s not exactly one of the most popular girls in school. Sure, she has her few friends here and there, but she’s never really fit in with the rest of crowd. That’s why it perplexed her when she saw the school’s football team captain, Tom, standing next to her locker with a cliche charming smile on his face.

“You know, Chloe… there’s a party at Sandra’s house tomorrow night,” he says, his eyes narrowed as he tries to give her smoldering look, but she just wonders if he forgot his glasses at home or something . “I was wondering if you wanted to go… with me?” Sandra was the most popular girl in school, and he was most likely the most popular guy at school. The fact that he was inviting her to Sandra’s party came as a surprise to her. Usually people called her a weirdo, or thought she was too strange to breath the same air as her.. but here Tom was, inviting her to a party.

“Uh-uhmm, sure, I guess.” She responded, a blush starting to tint her checks from the overwhelming feeling of someone actually being nice to her and inviting her to a social gathering. It was a nice feeling, and that’s why she didn’t hesitate one bit.

“Great. I’ll see you tomorrow night then.”

“S-see you.”

Tom sends her one last wink before turning to walk towards his other friends. She smiled brightly to herself, excited to see what this new experience would bring.

“Beca. Beca? Beca, get up!” Chloe was sure she shouldn’t have been doing this, but she was curious as to what the blonde haired girl was doing. It was lunch time, and Chloe was usually alone when she sat outside in the court yard, munching on her sandwich that her mom packed her, but today it was different. There were other people. So, she did any normal loner would do, and she watched the scene from her vantage point.

“Beca, if you don’t get up right now, I’m going to hurt you!” Chloe wondered why the short girl was so mean, her crystal blue eyes watching as she nudges at something with her foot. There’s a groan, and then a small whimper. “Go away, Flo.” a small voice says, and Chloe leans her head forward a bit to try and get a view of the other person, but no matter which angle she looked at the situation with, she couldn’t see who the second person was. “Beca! Lunch has already started! Now stop sleeping, and let’s go!”

Chloe guessed that those words did the trick, because she soon sees a figure slowly sit up and enter her line of vision, the girl rubbing her eyes to help herself wake up. “You’re a pain, you know that?”

“Yeah,yeah, now c’mon! There’s tater-tots today, and I want to get there in time to get a bunch before they’re gone!”

“Are tater-tots really that important?”

“Yes! I want to have more than everyone else!”

“Jeez, you’re so greedy.”

“Don’t care, now let’s go!”

When Flo forcefully pulls the other girl up, Chloe finally get’s a good view of the girls face, and she’s able to classify it easily.

Beca Mitchell.

She had heard about the girl from one of her friends, saying that the brunette always fell asleep in class, or just didn’t care. She would never turn in a single assignment, saying she just simply didn’t have the motivation to do it. But, she still somehow managed to have a bunch of friends and be popular (probably due to her friend that’s currently dragging her to the cafeteria). getting to the point… she and Beca were complete opposites.

When the two girls are gone, Chloe goes back to focusing on her sandwich and orange juice, wondering if she should do math or science homework first once she was home. 

“Hey.” a voice whispered against the shell of her ear, making a shiver run down her spine, the feeling of someone being so close to her was a foreign thing. It was Friday night, and here Chloe was at Sandra’s party, refilling her cup of fruit punch (ignoring the illegal alcoholic beverages). sure she had gotten weird looks upon arriving, most of them probably wondering why she was even there, but she didn’t care. She was used to it, and she was only concerned with what would happen when Tom arrived. “Let’s go outside for a sec.” the voice whispered again, grabbing her hand and leading her through the crowded living room. Once she was behind him, Beca’s heart beat spiked from excitement, seeing that it was Tom that was leading her by the hand.

The boy slid the sliding glass door open, walking through it to lead them outside by the pool. Beca wondered why he stopped them so close to the pool, but that thought went to the back of her head once Tom placed a hand on her cheek, his warm hand sending a nice feeling of content throughout her body, she wanting more and more contact in order to satisfy her new hunger for another huma’s touch (other than her mom’s). sure she was used to being lonely at school with barely any friends, but it definitely deprived her of the common need and desire to be close to someone, to have someone touch her in an intimate way.

“Chloe… I want to tell you something…” Tom whispered, making her heart flutter with anticipation, butterflies erupting in her stomach as they stared deep into each other’s eyes. He leaned his face closer, gently tucking a few stray hairs behind her ear, making her blush start to tint her cheeks with a pink color.

“Smile for the camera.”

Chloe’s face immediately dropped, worry starting to cloud her system when she saw ither boys from the football team jumping out of their hinding places around the pool deck, running towards her while one boy held the camera in his hands.

“W-what’s going on?” Chloe stuttered, clutching onto the fabric of Tom’s leather jacket, hoping that he’d protect her from this sick joke, but he only pushed her away in disgust. “You actually think I’d hit on a loser like you?” he asked, a smirk on his face as his buddies laugh along with him, grabbing the redhead as she squirmed with fear, trying desperately to get out of their hold. “You recording?” he asked the young lad with the camera in his hands, he sending a thumbs up back to Tom to signal that he was. “You can swim, right red?”

“W-what, NO! NO! PUT ME DOWN! PLEASE! I CAN’T SWIM! NO!” she screamed in horror, the boys around her picking her up so that she’s off the ground, slowly walking her closer to the edge of the pool as she kicked and kicked, thrashing around in order to try and get out of their hold, she being afraid of water ever since she was little and nearly drowned. She’s never tried to learn how swim since then, and now she was seriously regretting it.

“Well, we were originally just going to throw you in for a good joke, but now it’s even better! Have fun trying to get out, Beale.” Tom said, signaling for the boys holding Chloe to let her go, they throw her into the water with a huge splash. They laugh loudly, watching her splash around as she cries for help, that only spurring them on more for a close up on her terrified face. “Alright, that’s enough footage, let’s go back to the party.”

“WAIT! N-NO! HE-” Chloe paused in her pleas for help as she gulps a bunch of pool water in her attempts to keep afloat. “HELP! PLEASE!” I’M GOING TO D-DROWN!!” She watches through the little vision she has that isn’t blocked by the constant splashing of the water around her, her heart starting to pump faster as she sees them walking away while laughing, slapping each other on the backs to congratulate each other on a job well done.

The adrenaline is pumping throughout her body, but she can’t use it due to that fact that she can’t swim. They had thrown her out too far away from the edge, making sure she couldn’t push herself up and out of the pool. They also had to make things harder by throwing her into the deep wend, and every time she went under the water as she slowly started to drown, she was petrified as she saw how deep the pool was, just knowing that in a matter of minutes she was going to be die there, her body still as her heart stopped beating.

She continued to thrash and wail for help, her body getting tired from using so much energy to keep herself above the water, her arms starting to slow down as her legs stopped kicking. 

When her head was under the water, her body losing all of it’s fight as she let herself start to slowly sink to the bottom, she knew it was the end. She watched as she got farther and farther away from the surface, black dots starting to cloud her vision due to the lack of oxygen in her system. Everything was so quiet under the water, she being alone to wallow in her thoughts as she sank lower and lower, her lungs screaming for air.  
She felt so stupid. So stupid to think that someone actually cared about her. So stupid to think that a guy like Tom would actually be this nice to her. So stupid to think that she was actually invited to the party. So stupid not to realize that it was all just one big joke. She hopes they got good enough footage to laugh at her death.

Her peaceful quiet was interrupted by the sound of an object plunging into the water, Chloe looking up slowly to see a figure swimming towards her, their legs fluttering as they used their arms to pull them towards the bottom of the pool. Her vision was blurred, and she could barely see a thing, but she did notice that the mystery figure was a girl, seeing the dark brown hair as the sun gleamed down on the molecules of water surrounding her.

The girl got closer to her, and it wasn’t long before Chloe felt gentle arms wrap around her waist, pulling her up into a standing position. Chloe’s body was weak, and the girl knew she had to work fast when the redhead’s eyes started to close, she drifting in and out of complete darkness.

Chloe watched as the girls pushed up off the bottom of the pool, the force making their bodies rocket up towards the surface, the blonde surprised that someone actually cared enough to try and save her.

Before Chloe could black out, they broke the surface.

She gasped out of air, her lungs begging to be filled with precious oxygen as her vision slowly started to become normal again. Her heart was beating fast as it tried to revive her body from it’s near death experience.

“Jesus, are you okay?” a voice asked, and Chloe managed to remember about her savior as she continued gasping for air. She settled her vision on the girl in front of her, with her arms still around Chloe to keep her above water. Her eyes widened when she realized that the face was familiar… very familiar.

Beca Mitchell.

“Y-yeah… I think so…” she replied, wondering why someone like Beca actually tried to save her. “Thanks.” she muttered, still trying to inhale as much oxygen as she could.

“Come on, let’s get you out of here.” Beca kept one arm around Chloe’s waist as she moved her other arm out in front of her, using that arm and her legs to propel the both of them towards the shallow end of the pool. Once she could touch the bottom of the pool, she walked the redhead towards the stairs, still keeping a hold of her around her waist, knowing that she was still weak and shouldn’t be using any precious energy.

Once they were at the stairs, Chloe almost squealed as she felt Beca hook an arm under her knees, the other moving to rest under her back, carrying her up the steps as the water streamed down their bodies, both of their clothes drenched.

Once on the pool deck, Beca placed Chloe’s body down on a deck chair, moving two fingers up to the girl’s pulse point to see if her heart beat was getting back to normal. Chloe was utterly was getting back to normal. The girl that seemed to have no life motivation or ambition… just saved her life.

“You’re quite the screamer, aren’t you? Waking me up from my nap as you splashed around in the water.” Beca muttered, placing herself down on the same chair as the redhead, laying down and placing her head on the girls thighs. A blush spread onto Chloe’s cheeks when she realized that Beca was going back to sleep, right on her thighs, just after saving her from drowning.

She wanted to go home. She wanted to go home and cry about how stupid she was… but she stays right where Beca left her. She stays with a small smile on her face because she notices that the brunette has already fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“You sure you’re okay?” Jesse asked the redhead as they were walking down the hall towards their first class the next Monday. Jesse was Chloe’s closest friend, and she trusted him greatly… so that’s why she told him about how she almost drowned. He was worried at first, then offered to beat Tom up, but has now gone back to being worried after Chloe told him he didn’t need to do that.

“Yeah… and it was my fault anyway. I was dumb enough to trust him.” she replied, hugging her textbooks closer to her chest.

“Don’t say that! He’s an ass, and so are all of the other idiots on the team. Don’t say that you deserved anything those dumb asses did to you.”

“Thanks, Jes.”

“No problem red.”

Chloe groans and pushes him by his shoulder playfully “You know I hat that name.”

“Why do you think I still use it?” the boy replied while sticking his tongue out. Chloe just laughed, happy that she had a friend like him. She was always surprised that a boy like Jesse was considered the same category she was. He was a handsome lad, his mind was bright, and he was always cracking jokes. She knows that he used to be part of the “populars”, but he stood up against them because he didn’t like how they picked on other like Chloe. For that reason, he got sent straight to the bottom of the social scale, but he didn’t exactly care. She just didn’t understand why they treated Jesse so poorly like that, he was a good guy.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her eyes met another pair’s, bright blue eyes and brown eyes clashing as the girl got closer and closer. Her heart started to pump faster, fear starting to overtake every fiber of her being when the other girl didn’t look away, her gaze still fierce as she approached with a purpose.

Before Chloe could say anything, the girl had pushed Jesse away from her target, wrapping her hand around the redhead’s wrist harshly to drag her away to somewhere more private. Once they entered the vacant bathroom, she pushed Chloe inside and locked the door behind them.

“Look here, carrot head… I don’t know what game you’re trying to play with Beca, drowning and all that shit, but it needs to stop.” Flo growled, making Chloe cower in fear against the wall across from the other girl. “You can’t get any closer to her, so I suggest you to stay away from her before I have to force you to.”

“W-what do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb with me! You two have created a bond, and I don’t know what she’s told you, but don’t you DARE think that you can get away with it this generation.”

“I d-don’t u-understand…” Flo narrows her eyes at shaking blonde, and in the blink of an eye she’s in front of the girl, her forearm against her neck as she pushes her back into the wall, intimidating her. Chloe’s still stuck on the speed in which Flo got to her, not feeling intimidated, more curios if anything.

“She’s told you the legend, and now you’re going to try and save her. Well guess what? I’m not going to let that happened this time around.”

“What are you talking about?” Chloe asks, surprised that she hasn’t stuttered. Flo’s hold on her loosens, and her eyes soften as she backs away.

“She hasn’t told you anything… has she?” she says more to herself than to the redhead.

“Told me what?”

“Shit.” the other girl mutters under her breath, and Chloe looks at her suspiciously.”Just forget I said anything, alright? If you dare breath a word of this to anyone, I will end you, got it? Especially Beca!! don’t tell her anything about our conversation.”

“Why not? What the hell is going on?”

“It’s nothing, I just… she’s just my best friend is all. You’re stealing her attention away from me, and I don’t like it when I have less than others. The more I get, the more pleased I am, so you and Beca’s new little friendship is really putting a damper on things. But… just forget it.”

With that, Flo raced out of the bathroom, leaving Chloe alone to stare after her. She didn’t exactly believe the thing about Flo just being jealous of she and Beca’s friendship (which the redhead didn’t even know existed), and she was more focused on the things the girl was talking about earlier in their conversation.

Flo’s words have now turned into a puzzle that she was determined to solve.

Chloe slammed her hand against her locker in frustration, her combination not working for the hundredth time. She didn’t have time for this, she needed to get her stuff as fast as possible. Why? Well, because she saw Tom and his friends watching her the entire day, and she had a bad feeling in her gut, telling her that something was going to happen. She tried her combination once more, wanting to cry from how desperate she was to open it and run home. But alas, it didn’t open, and she was stuck.

“Having trouble with your locker there, Beale?”

The voice made her shudder, but not in the good way. She used to feel her heart race in anticipation to get it open and get out of this situation.

“Tom… what do you want?” she replied in a small voice, going back to tugging her lock, trying anything to get it open and get out of this situation.

“You were lucky to get out of the pool… and sadly for you, I didn’t like that. You made me look like a fool, everyone seeing you still alive after I told them you drowned because of me. I’m going to have to fix that.”

“There’s no pool here to throw me again…”

“Yes… but it is after school…” He pauses to look around the empty hallway. “Nobody is around, thanks to the little problem with your locker.”

“You did this?! You messed with my locker?”

“I figured it’d give us enough time for everyone to clear out, then we could confront you when nobody was around.” He and his friends started to walk closer to Chloe, she stepping back until she felt the rusty metal of the lockers behind her. She had nowhere to run to, they were surrounding her. “It worked, didn’t it?” he finished with a smirk, and Chloe could see his fist moving back, ready to connect with her face, the other boys snickering behind him. 

She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the impact of his fist… but then they slowly fluttered open, wondering why he hadn’t hit her yet. The first thing she saw was Tom’s eyes widen, and then her eyes traveled down his arm to his wrist, where small fingers were wrapped around it, keeping his fist from moving any further.

“So, throwing her into a pool and almost drowning her just isn’t enough, huh?”

Chloe looked between the two in front of her, the two ‘populars’ that have suddenly entered her life… one bad, one good.

“Stay out of this, Mitchell.” Tom sneered, pushing Beca away, only to be grabbed by the shoulders and slammed into the lockers beside Chloe.

“What did you say?” she asks, intimidating Tom much like Flo intimidated Chloe in the bathroom.

“N-nothing… I didn’t say anything, Beca, I swear!”

“Listen here, asshole. If you, or any of you buddies dare to touch Chloe ever again… you will regret it.”

“Ha! She actually thinks she can intimidate us!” the boy that was holding the camera at the party said, laughing to himself as Chloe watched Beca’s jaw clench. She let go of Tom and walked towards the boy, giving a fake smile before grabbing the collar of his shirt, pulling him forward as her other fist smashed into his face. She smirked as she watched the boy fall, then she glared at the others, making them jump back in fright of what she might do to them.

“Anyone else?” she asks, daring someone to go against her, but they all stayed quiet. “Good. Now leave!”

Chloe watches as all the boys scramble to run away, Beca standing victoriously as she watches them go. The redhead stood there, admiring Beca. She couldn’t believe that this was the same Beca that fell asleep on her lap. It was strange to Chloe how the girl went from having no interest in anything but sleeping and relaxing, to saving her from danger.

Beca walks over to Chloe’s locker, looking at the lock that kept the rusty old thing closed. “You’re gonna need a new lock.” she says, making Chloe furrow her brow.

“Why would I need a new-” Chloe was cut off by her own arms moving to protect her as she heard the loud sound of metal clanking, and then she looked back to her locker to see it open… then down to see her broken lock in Beca’s hand. “Did you just…?”

“Rip the lock off your locker? Yeah. Now hurry up and grab your stuff.”

As Chloe gathered her things, she couldn’t help but replay what just happened in her head. The sound the metal blade made when it was broken apart by Beca’s bare hand… it was incredible, but also impossible. How could a human, as small and fragile looking as Beca, rip a lock apart that easily?

First she had Flo’s puzzling words, and now she has this? Now she has Beca breaking metal with her bare hands after scaring away a group of football players? What in the world is going on?

Once the redhead has her stuff, Beca grabs her hand and leads her out of the school. In Chloe’s mind, she flashed back to when Tom grabbed her hand much like this at the party, and she concludes that Beca’s hands feel much better against hers than Tom’s did.

“Where are we going?” she asks, blushing as she felt Beca intertwine their fingers.

“I’m gonna help you get home. Don’t want any of those idiots hurting you on the way.” Beca replied with a small smile, making Chloe’s face heat up even more.


	3. Chapter 3

“This is it.” Chloe announces once they’re standing outside of her house. She sees Beca examining the small house, and she moves her gaze to the ground, blushing due to the embarrassment og having such lame excuse for a house.

“What’s that noise?” Chloe furrows her brow as she lifts her head, seeing Beca gazing at the house with her jaw clenched. The redhead listens closely for a bit, trying to figure out what Beca was talking about… and then she hears it.

The sound of glass shattering.

She knew exactly what that meant, and she absolutely dreaded the times when this would happen. “It’s nothing. Thanks for helping me-” before Chloe could make her way up the steps to the front door, she felt a warm hand wrap around her wrist and pull her back. Her eyes widen when she feels the same hand move up to cup her cheek, looking up to find Beca with sincere face. The (fake) intimate touches Tom gave her didn’t make her feel half as good as Beca did. Their touches were the same, she craving more and more from both of them, but Beca’s made butterflies erupt in her stomach… Tom’s didn’t.

“Don’t lie to me, Chloe. If there’s something going on in that house, you can tell me.” Beca was looking into her eyes the entire time, making the redhead’s knees go weak from how caring the girl was.

“My brother… he got drunk again…” she answers shamefully, averting her gaze to somewhere other than Beca’s beautiful dark blue eyes that had her locked in a daze.

“And what happens when your brother get’s drunk?” Just from Chloe’s shudder alone, Beca could tell it wasn’t good.

“N-nothing. He may hit me a f-few times, but that’s it.”

Beca glances at the house, then focuses her attention back on Chloe, grabbing the girl’s hand in hers. “There’s no way you’re going into that house.” Before the redhead can question what she just said, Beca is already tugging her along down the sidewalk, not wanting Chloe to step foot in that house while her brother is intoxicated.

“Wait, where are we going?” Chloe asks, stumbling along behind the girl in front of her.

“My house. You’ll be safer.”

“You sure this is okay?” Chloe asks as Beca opens the door to her house, trying to lead the redhead inside, but the girl is basically planted on the front patio.

“Yes, I’m sure. Now come on.” With one last tug, Beca is able to get Chloe to cross the threshold and enter her house.

“Beca?! Is that you?!” Chloe assumes the voice that rings throughout the house, belongs to Beca’s mother.

“Yeah mom, it’s me!” Beca calls back as she and Chloe kick off their shoes. Chloe slightly smiles to herself at the fact that Beca still hasn’t let go of her hand. “I brought a friend over.”

“Beca, you know what I said about Flo- oh… who’s this?” Chloe sees a middle aged woman walk into their view, and from the resemblance to Beca, the redhead infers that the woman is indeed Beca’s mom.

“She’s a new friend, Chloe Beale.”

“Oh alright. Well, have fun.” With that, the older woman walked away to leave the two girls standing in the living room. One question was now swirling in Chloe’s mind; what did Beca’s mom have against Flo?

Chloe followed the brunette as she lead her up the stairs towards her bedroom, the redhead immediately becoming jealous of how spacious and roomy the girl’s room was. She stifled a giggle when the first thing Beca did was plop down onto her bed, her eyes fluttering shut.

“You can do whatever you want, I don’t care.” Beca mutters, getting comfy on her bed and getting ready for a nap.

‘If you don’t care so much, why do you care about my safety in my house?’ Chloe thinks to herself, scowling as she tries to figure out the mystery that Beca was. This girl had little, if any, motivation in life, she’s sleeping all the time and not caring about anything… but the past couple of day, she’s shown the redhead a few instances where that side of her got replaced by a different Beca. Beca went from sleeping, to saving her from drowning. She went to relaxing, to scaring off a group of muscular boys from the football team. She went to not caring, to making sure Chloe getting hurt by her brother was the last thing that would ever happen. Chloe noticed that Beca’s personality changes whenever she’s in danger or not safe… and she wonders why Beca finds her so special.

She finds herself walking around the room, looking at the few photos on Beca’s desk, smiling to herself when she sees a picture of the brunette when she was younger, a few missing teeth clearly not stopping her from grinning widely. She then moves over to one of the many bookshelves, trailing her finger along the spine’s of the books, smirking at some of the brunette’s book choices, realizing that the girl was quite the nerd herself.

Though, her finger stopped moving as her eyes caught one particular book, her head tilting to the side as she observes it. It was a particularly large book, and just from the spine she could tell that the book was old… very old. Dust was collecting its surface, and she had to use her hand to swat away the pesky particles as she pulled the book out of its place, curious as to what its content were.

She blew away some of the dust that was still coating the cover, and she furrowed her brow upon reading the title.

“Seven Devils…” she mutters to herself, moving her hand to open up to the first page.

Before she could open the book any further, a hand knocked it out of her possession, and everything turned into a blur as she felt the wood of the desk digging into her back. She looked up, a small gasp escaping her as she saw the golden shade in Beca’s eyes, it slowly disappearing as the brunette leaned in closer to the redhead, placing her hands on the desk at either side of Chloe’s hips.

“Don’t touch that.” she whispered, making Chloe shiver as a small feeling of pleasure erupted from the pit of her stomach, she enjoys how close they were to each other, finding herself taking a liking to the feeling of Beca’s breath on her skin.

“The book?” she stuttered back, not understanding how a book could be of that much importance to Beca.

“Yeah… don’t touch it. Its not for your eyes to see.”

“Then whose eyes are it for?” Chloe felt a great sense of regret as Beca leaned in closer to her, their bodies flush against each other as the brunette let out a small growl, clearly irritated by the redhead’s questioning. Chloe squeezed her eyes shut, scared of what might Beca do to her, she already witnessing the potential damage the brunette could inflict on her.

She felt a puff of air hit her lips, making yet another shiver run down her spine, trying to ignore it as she focused on why Beca was chuckling. Chloe bit her lip as Beca inched her face towards her ear, the girls warm breath making something hot and potent start to swirl and collect in the pit of her stomach.

“Relax.” Beca could’ve mouthed the word, that being how soft she whispered it, but CHloe heard it loud and clear, her senses becoming heightened due to the thigh that was now slipping between her legs. “I’m not going to hurt you, Beale.”

Beca moved her head back, a devilish grin plastered on her face. Chloe doesn’t know why, but she felt a strange desire take over her body, making her want to ravish the brunette, and make her hers. Beca also had an internal conflict, wanting to kiss Chloe senseless, yet not wanting to give into temptation and become filled with lust... that wasn’t her job, that was the first devil’s occupation.

Before they both had to struggle any further, they both hears a small buzz coming from the desk, both turning their heads to read the new message on the screen of Beca’s phone.

‘From: Flo :P  
We still going 2 hangout or naw?’

“Shit… I forgot about that.” Beca muttered tearing herself away from the redhead to grab her phone.

“What are you gonna tell her?” Chloe asks, trying to calm her body after what just happened.

“I’m gonna have to cancel it-”

“No! You should go, don’t cancel just because of me.”

“But your brother-”

“It’s fine, Beca. I’m used to it already. Go have fun at Flo’s.”

Beca think about it, her fists clenching and un-clenching. “Fine. I’ll drop you off on my way to Flo’s”

Beca pulled into Flo’s driveway, resting her chin against the steering wheel as she waited for the older girl, feeling her eyes droop from her usual drowsiness. She saw the front door open, glad that the girl was finally ready… but then she narrowed her eyes as she saw another figure exiting the house as well, she and Flo conversing in what looked like a secret manner.

When the girl turns around as Flo catches Beca’s eye over her shoulder, her heart rate pinks up as her hand drops to the stick shift of her car, putting it into reverse as the girl’s green eyes made contact with hers.

Aubrey Posen… the first devil.

She slams her foot on the gas pedal, making the car tires screech against the concrete driveway as she backs out of it, quickly moving the gear back into drive as she speeds off down the road.

She can feel her body shaking as her hands grip onto the steering wheel tightly, she not believing what she just saw. Her mom warned her that this would be happening soon, but she didn’t think it’d happen this fast.

“Shit! Not now, not now, not now! Please, no!” she repeated to herself, speeding down the streets to her house, wanting to get home as fast as possible.

She needed to get ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Beca runs into the house, slamming the door shut as she leans back on it, her hand coming up to tuck some loose hairs behind her ear. She continues to lean against the door, trying to calm her erratic breathing (due to her practically sprinting into her house once she pulled into the driveway).

“Sweetie.” she lifts her head when she hears her mother’s soothing voice, seeing her eyes filled with sorrow. The woman takes one look at her distressed daughter, and she can tell that the girl already knows. “It’s happening…”

“I know.” Beca replies, standing up off the door and slowly walking over to her mom. “I didn’t think it’d happen this fast.” she whispers, walking into her mother’s open arms to embrace her.

“I’m sorry, honey.” the older woman replies, rubbing soothing circles on the girl’s back. “She’s here.” Beca pulls back, her eyes widening in fear, making her mom let out a small chuckle. “Don’t worry. I’ve told you plenty of times before, haven’t I? You know the legend, sweetie. The fifth and seventh are secret are secret allies, and you know that.”

“What if it’s different this time?”

“Go upstairs and find out. She’s waiting for you.” Beca takes a deep breath, glancing up the stairs before turning her attention back to her mom. “Now remember, the fifth like to be in charge, so let her controlthe conversation.”

Beca nods, making her way over to the stairs. “One more thing…” Beca looks over her shoulder, curious as to what advice her mother will give her. “Don’t anger her… you need her on your side.”

Beca enters her room, closing the door after her. The sound of the door clicking shut is what caused the other woman in the room to turn around, shifting her attention from the view out the window to Beca. Beca takes a moment to take in the taller woman, observing the elegant black dress that fit her figure perfectly, her brown locks flowing over her shoulder with an effortless curl at the tips. The first and fifth devil are known to be the most flamboyant, but Beca didn’t expect the woman to look this effortlessly beautiful.

“Ms. Junk.” Beca replies politely, taking another step forward into her room cautiously.

“Please, call me Emily.”

“Alright… Emily.”

“Take a seat.” Emily said, gesturing to Beca’s desk chair.

“You’re telling me to have a seat in my own chair?” When all she gets was a glare in return, she quickly takes a seat, mentally slapping herself for being snarky to the girl so early on in their encounter.

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” the other woman says, walking around the brunette’s room to observe it.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be here so early.” Beca replies honestly.

Emily chuckles to herself. “Really? Well, I do pride myself in my ability to surprise people.”

“You pride yourself in everything.” Beca clamps a hand over her mouth, hating how she just couldn’t keep her comments to herself. Luckily, Emily laughs, seeming to take the comments much better than she expected her to.

“You have a point there.”

The room fell silent for a couple of minutes. Emily looking at Beca’s sports trophies (from when the girl was so much younger) in pity, comparing the puny things to her own extravagent awards. On the other hand, Beca closed her eyes for a bit, relaxing in her chair lazily.

“Let’s cut to the chase.” Emily suddenly says, making Beca pop one eye open, curious as to what Emily is on about, then opened the other as well, giving the taller woman all of her attention. “You and I both know that your time is up, and that your nightmare is about to start.”

Beca stays silent, but slowly nods, agreeing with Emily’s statement. “Now, you may also know from the legend, that the fifth devil is secretly on the side of the seventh. Now, I’m not going to confirm or deny that fact, but, I will tell you this; the first ordered me not to associate with you in any way. Now, considering that I’m here, I apparently don’t give a shit about his orders.”

“So… you’re going to help me?”

“As I said before, I’m not going to confirm or deny that. You’ll just have to wait and see.”

“It’d be an honor to have you as an ally.”

“Now you’re just stroking my ego.”

“I won’t confirm that.”

Emily smirks at Beca, making the younger girl return the facial expression. “I like you, Mitchell. Now I see why our families have gotten along so well throughout the centuries. Your indolence certainly balances out my egotism.”

“I can honestly say that I feel much safer around you, more than when I’m with my own friend.”

“Ah yes, the Fuentes girl, I presume? The sixth devil, devil of greed.”

“Yes.”

“Mhmm, now how about the other friend?” Emily asks, taking a seat on Beca’s spacious bed. “Flo has already warned us that you’ve found her. Is that true?”

“Yes, however, I haven’t told her the legend yet.”

“You should hurry then, you don’t have much time. This is happening, whether you’re ready or not. I suggest you start preparing.”

“I will.”

“Good.” Emily stands from the bed, smoothing out the new wrinkles in her dress with her hands, giving Beca a smile once she’s done. “Well, I wish you the best of luck. I’ll see you again soon.”

“Thanks for stopping by, I appreciate it.”

“Now remember, all of us have our own weaknesses, somebody just has to figure out how to use them against us. Make sure your friend knows exactly which sin each of us represent, it’ll make things much easier.”

“Are you helping me?” Beca asks with a small simle as Emily is about to open the door and leave the room.

“Why stray from tradition? Our ancestors have helped each other for generations, so why shouldn’t I?”

“Thank you Emily.”

“You’re welcome. Now good luck. Beca.”

With that, Emily leaves the room, and Beca is left alone to prepare for what’s coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe sat down at her friend’s table during lunch, Jesse saying that he wanted her to sit with them for once because he didn’t want Tom and his friends to hurt her again. She smiled and thanked him for welcoming her to the table, also giving small smiles to the other on the table.

As she ate her food in silence, she felt someone’s gaze on her, and it was very unsettling. At first she thought it was just because she’s never in the lunch room and people may be wondering why she’s there, but then she noticed that it came from a particular area from cafeteria. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes immediately shifting to a table in the back corner… seeing it filled with people that she’s never seen before, and she realizes that they don’t even go to her school.

They’re sitting in a small semi-circle on one half of the table, and Chloe can’t help herself from staring at them in their glory. She felt like she was looking at the Cullen’s table in ‘Twilight’.

A beautiful young woman with blonde curls and green eyes sat in the middle of five, the rose tucked into the pocket of her tux making her stand out. Then there was a young man sitting to her left, wearing a small smirk as he surveyed the lunch room, a hand running through his dark black hair, but it quickly left as he slammed his hand down on the table, making the girl next to him stopped tapping her fingers against the wooden surface.

The girl with blonde hair and blue eyes looked up from her plate of food that she seemed to have nicked from the lunch line, pausing only momentarily to give an apologetic look to the now agitated young man next to him, then going straight back to continuously eating her food. The girl on the other side of the middle woman laughed at the small scene that happened with the two, his sparkling green eyes quickly filling with jealously as she stops laughing, watching the middle girl place a hand on the agitated one’s shoulder, trying to calm him down.

All of them(except Emily) are wearing fancy suits and ties, making them look so much older and quite out of place. Then there was a girl next to the jealous girl, rolling her eyes as she watched them all, going back to focus on her perfectly painted nails as she tried to ignore them. Her skin-tight black dress brought out her flawless curves, her brown hair flowing over her shoulders effortlessly somehow being able to bring out her gorgeous hazel eyes.

She had no clue who these people were, and it really confused her as she watched them continue to sit there, obviously out of place… but they didn’t care.  
It confused her even more as she saw Flo walk up to them, talking to them in an obviously hushed tone. A shiver ran down her spine as all six at the table turned their heads to look at her, purposely making eye contact. She quickly turned their head around, getting back to eating, but she could still feel them staring at her.

The only thing that her mind was focusing on, other than the five random people at the back table, was the fact that Beca hadn’t shown up to school today.

“Mom, I’m home!” Chloe shouts as she opens the door to her small little home, happy that the school day was finally over and she could relax.

“Chloe.” That wasn’t her mom…

The redhead cautiously walked a couple more steps inside, stopping in her tracks once she spotted the familiar brunette on her staircase.

“Beca? How did you get in?” she asked bewildered.

“Your mom let me in, but that’s not important right now. I… I really need to talk to you.”

“Oh my gosh! I have to talk to you too! You missed it at school today, there were these five weird people at a table during lunch, just looking around creepily. Then Flo went up and talked to them…. weird huh? What do you- hey!” Chloe was cut off from her story as Beca grabs her by the wrist, pulling the girl up the stairs and into her room. Chloe watches with her mouth open, still wanting to say something, as Beca closes the bedroom door behind her, starting to pace back and forth once she did so. “What’s up with you?”

“Shit! They already found you! This is going quicker than I thought, I’m not even ready yet. There’s so much left to do-”

“Beca? What are you talking about?” Chloe asks, stopping the brunette and moving her to make her sit on the bed and calm down.

Beca takes a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for what she was about to say. “What if I told you that I knew the reason behind why those five people were at school today?”

“I’d ask you what the reason was.”

“Alright… well… they were looking for me.”

“Wait… why?”

Beca pauses for a bit, trying to collect her thoughts. “You’ve heard of the seven deadly sins, correct?”

“Who hasn’t?”

“So, uhmm… God, they need to make a manual for this shit, I don’t know where to start!” Beca says to herself in frustration, making Chloe even more confused.

“Beca… I don’t know why you’re here, but you’re really confusing me.”

“I know, I know. Sorry, I just, I didn’t really have much time to prepare this… uhm, here.” Beca reaches over Chloe’s nightstand and grabs the book she brought with her, tossing it onto the redhead’s lap to let her observe it.

“I thought you said not to touch this…” Chloe says innocently, looking down at the book entitled ‘Seven Devils’.

“That’s because I didn’t want you to find out, but now I realize that I need to tell you. Anyway, moving on… that book isn’t just a random story someone came up with, it’s a legend.”

Chloe gasps as she opens it, finding every single page blank. “It’s empty… there’s nothing here!”

“Remember how I said it wasn’t for your eyes to see? Yeah, well, I meant that literally.”

“Wait… you can see words?”

“Yup, pictures too. There’s a bunch of writing in that old thing, and it’s weird to think that you can’t see it, when I can.”

“Well, what’s the legend about? Since I can’t read it myself.” the redhead said, moving the book to the side as she gives her undivided attention to Beca.

“It’s about the seven deadly sins. The legend states that long, long ago, after the whole Satan thing… God noticed that there were a particular seven angels of his that were acting strange. Her watched them, feeling as though Satan had done something to corrupt them. The angels turned evil, and started to kill due to selfish reasons.”

“Beca, this is crazy-”

“Just listen! Please… you need to believe me, okay?” Chloe nods, letting Beca get back to the story.

“So anyway, he ended up turning them into devils, punishing them for their terrible acts. He then proclaimed that the sins they committed would become the seven deadly sins, realizing that they had the potential to be the most common, and most lethal sins. The first devil represented the sin of lust, she killed a woman’s husband just so he could sleep with her. The second devil represented envy, she killed multiple people due to his jealousy. The third was the devil of wrath, destroying everything in his path when he went on a rampage. The fourth represented gluttony, she eats and eats, never stopping demanding more and more to satisfy her needs, causing a famine. Then there was the fifth devil, the devil of pride. She prided herself in everything she did, hurting those who dared to say that they were better than her. The sixth was the devil of greed, tricking people into giving her money and power, sometimes killing her way up the social scale. Then finally, there was the seventh devil, devil of sloth. The seventh devil didn’t exactly kill or hurt anyone, but God found a certain special threat in the seventh, noticing her lazy behaviour and lack of care about her religion.

“The seven devils were forced to leave, having to find a new shelter that was faraway from everyone else. The first six devils were working together to try and find a way to get back to the others, and fix what they’ve done in order to gain the Lord’s trust back. However, they noticed that the seventh just didn’t understood why they were trying so hard to get back to God, and since they were forced to stay together, they had to do what the seventh pleased.

“The first devil didn’t like this, feeling as though she should be the one in charge since she was the first. In order to punish the seventh, she forced her to sleep with her. However, after that night, she began to lust after her even more, realizing that she wanted her all to herself, whenever she wanted. So, she enchanted her, making her lose all sense of mind unless it pertained to pleasing her. The other devils didn’t mind, but the fifth did. The fifth and the seventh were the least harmful, and the fifth soon realized what the first had done to her friend . she snuck out one night, running back to the Lord and and his angels, telling him of the awful things that the first was doing. God said that he couldn’t help her directly, but that he would send an angel to try and take care of the situation, also understanding that the seventh didn’t deserve that type of treatment.

“So, the fifth waited for the angel to be sent, secretly trying to come up with a plan to let the seventh free. Once the angel arrived, the fifth indirectly told her how to save the seventh, saying that each of the devils represented a sin for a reason. The angel soon realized that this was because the sins they represented were actually their weaknesses. The angel laid out a table of food for the fourth, filling her up with food until she couldn’t move. She then moved onto the sixth, sending her off on a journey to find someone that could easily be tricked into giving her riches, the sixth only realizing the directions were fake once an entire year had passed and she still hadn’t found anything. Then, she tricked the second into getting jealous of the seventh, angry that the first is only paying attention to her. The second devil got so angry, jealousy taking over her sense of mind, and he ran off to release his anger. Then finally, she provoked the third’s wrath, using his anger and strength to fight the first, telling him that the first thought she was stronger than him. She then went to find the seventh devil, in the end saving her and bringing she and the fifth back to the Lord.

“However, since they were still notorious sinners, God decided to force them to stay as devils, making sure that they all learned their lesson by having to go through this entire story over and over again throughout the generations, reincarnating once they had their children, however, they would lose their memory of how the angel had saved the seventh, and a lot of the story behind why they were devils. It only became known throughout the generations once the seventh wrote it down in that book next to you.” Chloe looked at the book, a shiver running down her spine. “The seventh had put a spell over it , making sure that only a reincarnation could read it. Though, the fifth seemed to soon get her memory as well when spotting the seventh with the book one year, and soon all seven devils remembered the story, becoming more and more prepared each generation. The devils are now trying harder and harder to keep the seventh from being saved, believing that she deserves to be punished since she was the one that started to whole thing, which she really didn’t, but whatever.”

“Beca… please don’t tell me that the five at the table-”

“Were the first five devils? And that Flo is the sixth?”

“Wait… if those were the first five, and Flo is the sixth… and you have the book…”

“Chloe, I’m the seventh devil, devil of sloth.” she whispers, and Chloe gasps, clamping a hand over her mouth in shock. “And… you’re my angel.”

“Beca, I don’t-”

“The angel that saved the seventh has also continued to reincarnate, but not through a specific family line. The seventh is able to find the angel because she’s able to sense something different about the girl, and quickly befriends her. Chloe… you’re the angel that has to save me, I just know it.”

“Beca, this is crazy, I don’t even understand.”

“Please, Chloe. You have to save me, I’m telling the truth. This legend is real, I swear. My mom went through it, and she remembers some of it, and I know that I can’t escape unless you help me.”

“Beca…”

“The fifth devil will help you, I swear! Just please, please, Chloe.” Beca begs, kneeling in front of Chloe on the floor to try and persuade her.

“Beca, I don’t know…”

“If you want to see if what I said is true or not, come with me to my house, and I’ll prove it.”

“Why can’t you just prove it here?”

“Because I know that the devils will be coming for me at my house, so it’ll be faster for you to understand once you see them actually try and take me away for the first to have her way with me.”

“I still don’t know Beca, this is so hard to believe. How do I know this isn’t some prank?”

“You want me to prove it? You want me to prove I’m a devil?” Beca asks, slowly getting up off her knees.

Chloe watches as Beca’s eyes turn into that golden shade that she saw once before, but it slowly get’s darker and darker, turning red and dark. Before the redhead can say anything, she’s harshly pulled up off the bed and smashed against the wall adjacent to it, letting out a whimper of pain. She let’s out another small cry of pain when Beca’s fingernails dig into her wrist, forcing her arms above her heas so that she’s at the complete mercy of the brunette in front of her.

“Do you believe me now?!” Chloe wants to run under her bed and hide, Beca’s voice frightening her as it didn’t sound anything like the cute and innocent voice of the brunette, it sounding like a demon had taken over her, making it sound dark and sinister… because she was a demon.

Because she was a devil.

“Y-yes.” Chloe whimpers, hoping that Beca would let go of her hold on her. Slowly but surely, she felt Beca’s hands release her wrists, the girl taking a step back as she calmed down.

“I’m sorry Chloe.” Beca’s voice whispers, her voice back to normal now as she slowly approaches the redhead again, gently placing her hands on the redhead’s back, pulling her closer to bring her into an embrace. She rubbed soothing circles onto the girl’s back, hoping to make her calm down and stop shaking from fear.

“It’s okay… I-I believe you now, so it worked.” Chloe replied letting out a small chuckle as she leaned her forehead on Beca’s shoulder, letting the younger girl comfort her. “So… I’m really someone that can save you?”

“Correction, you’re the only one.”

“I’ll help you.”

“You will?”

“I trust you, Beca. You saved my life, and now I’m going to save yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was just a small filler chapter to help you guys understand what's going on more or maybe just confuse you more, who knows :p


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support! this is my first time writing and was quite nervous but I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it so far, just let me know if u guys have like opinions and tips for me to improve more in writing, it will be very much accepted! :D

“Wait, wait, wait. Start all over again, I wasn’t paying attention.” Chloe says, interrupting Beca, making the younger girl groan next to her. “Sorry, but I was more focused on not crashing the car.” Chloe had decided to drive them to Beca’s house, knowing that Beca was in no condition to drive at the moment, and it would give the girl more time to explain.

“Ugh, pay attention this time.” Beca says, and Chloe nods. “Alright, so Aubrey Posen is the first devil. She’s the most stylish and flamboyant out of all of them, she flirts a lot, but don’t fall for it. He also doesn’t just lust for sex, he also has quite the lust for knowledge, and the first devil is often found in libraries or in his study.

“The devil of envy is Stacie Conrad. The second devil is very comical and energetic, could also be a big flirt when she wants to, but when her green eyes spark with jealousy, watch out, because that’s when she gets dangerous. The third devil, devil of wrath, is Zach Johnson. He’s easily provoked, and the smallest things can agitate him, so I’d just steer clear of him if I were you. The fourth devil is Maddison Anders. Her blonde hair and innocent blue eyes will make anyone fall under her spell, giving her the opportunity to steal their food easily. The girl sure can eat, but somehow managed to stay quite thin these past few generations. She’s probably the least of your worries, but I’d still watch the gluttony devil, just in case.”

“And the fifth devil is the devil of pride, right?” Beca nods in response as Chloe takes the turn onto the brunette’s street. “Uh-huh, and who’s she?”

“Her name is Emily Junk. She may intimidate you at first, but don’t worry she’s the sweetest of them all. She’s going to help you, but don’t make it obvious to the other devils, she hasn’t told them that she’s helping us. Lastly, there’s Flo Fuentes, devil of greed. The sixth devil is known for her tricks on the seventh, she becoming a fake friend so that she can feed information to the first devil. I fell for it, but oh well. All she want is to gain more and more power over the other devils, so she’ll most likely do anything for Aubrey.”

Chloe takes a deep breath as she pulls up into Beca’s driveway, hoping that she can remember everything Beca’s told her.

“Chloe, you’re going to be fine, alright? I believe in you, and I know you can do it.” the brunette whispers, noticing that Chloe seems a bit worried. Beca could sense that the other devils are already inside of her house, and this will most likely be the last time she’ll be able to talk to Chloe.

“You sure I’m the one?”

“Look at me.” Beca gently commands, placing her index finger on the redhead’s chin to tilt it up, forcing the girl to look at her. “I’ve know it was you since the moment that I saw you, and the moment that I’ve saved you from the pool I knew for sure that you are the one… not just as my savior but for me as well.” Beca moves her hand up to cup the redhead’s cheek, rubbing her thumb back and forth on the smooth skin. “It’s going to be difficult since the other devils are already expecting you to try and outsmart them, but… don’t be afraid. I know you’re smart, and I know you’re going to be able to do this.”

“I’ll try my best, Beca, but what if-”

“The other devils are getting impatient, and we don’t have much time. Just please, remember what I’ve told you, okay?” Chloe nods, still looking deep into Beca’s dark blue eyes. “I love you Chloe… please remember that.” Chloe’s heart almost breaks from how quiet and soft Beca said those words.

“Beca, I-”

“You don’t have to say it back, Chlo. I just can’t leave without finally telling you how I feel, especially if I know this could our last time talking-”

“Hey! don’t say that, I will save you Beca, I promise.”

With that, the two got out of the car and join hands before walking up the front door. Beca takes a deep breath, not wanting to open the door yet. She turns to Chloe, seeing her take a deep breath as well. She knows that there’s a chance that she could never see Chloe again so she leaned forward and pecks Chloe’s cheek, then once more on the corner of her mouth, (too chicken to actually go for her lips) squeezing her hand as she does so. Chloe did the same to her (we have another chicken here) making the brunette blush deep red.

“You ready?” Beca asks as she leans back, placing a hand on the doorknob.

“Not really, but, when will I ever be?”

“Good point.”

Beca opens the door, a shiver running down her spine once she spot her in the center of the room, the other five devils walking around the living room aimlessly to observe it. Chloe follows Beca’s lead, the two of them slowly walking inside.

“Ah, Ms. Mitchell.” the girl in the middle, Aubrey Posen, says as she stands up from the couch once noticing them. Chloe watches as the other devils form a small half circle around her upon hearing her say something. “So nice to meet you,”

“Wish I could say the same.” Beca mutters, pushing Chloe behind her protectively, making it clear that the redhead was special to her, and if they dared to hurt her, she wouldn’t take a second to hesitate before ripping their heads off.

“Who’s the girl?” Aubrey asks, a frown forming on her beautiful face.

“She’s the girl I was telling you about.” Flo says from behind the girl. “She’s the one that’s going to try and save her.”

“Is that so?” the devil of envy, Stacie Conrad, says. All of the devil’s focus is on Chloe, making her cower in fear behind Beca.

“Grab the redhead, she’s coming with us.” Aubrey orders to the third devil, Zach wearing a smirk on his face as he walks up to grab the quivering redhead. Beca growls as he approaches, watching him carefully as he get’s closer and closer.

Zach reaches for Chloe, but Beca quickly swings her arm out to hit him in the gut, pushing him away from the redhead to keep her safe. Beca used so much force that Zach collides with the wall on the opposite side of the room, a grimace on his face as he tries to get up again.

“Stop, you idiots!” Emily yells, grabbing Zach by his elbow to stop him from trying to go for Chloe again. “Isn’t it obvious? The poor girl knows nothing, so just leave her alone.” 

“What do you mean ‘she knows nothing’? She and Beca have been spending time together, so it’s obvious that she’s told Chloe.” Flo challenges, she and Emily glaring at each other. Aubrey turns to the two curiously, her eyebrows furrowing as she clearly is trying to decide which one is correct.

“Despite your orders, I went to speak with Beca yesterday.” Emily says to Aubrey, making her clench her jaw a bit before relaxing it. “I got some information out of her, she thinking she could trust me, and I now know that she hasn’t told Chloe the legend. The poor girl knows nothing, so let her go.”

“How do we know you’re not just lying? You and Beca could be teaming up.” Flo says, Aubrey nodding along to her statement.

“Well, one of us had to distract the girl. Think about it… while she was busy talking to me, she didn’t have any time to discuss the legend with the girl, did she?”

“You lied!” Beca growled, narrowing her eyes at Emily.

“Yes, I lied, but it had to be done. Now, let’s stop wasting time on the redhead, and let’s go, before she manages to figure something out. We don’t need Beca getting saved this time.”

“She’s right. Zach and Maddison, you two grab Beca. Now let’s go.” Aubrey orders. Zach and Maddison walk forward to grab Beca by her arms, she fighting a bit, but she knows she can’t escape them even if she tried. She let’s them take her away, Aubrey leading them out the door as she watches Chloe stand in her living room, absolutely fear and terror shining through those blue eyes.

Beca gives her a small smile before Zach and Maddison force her into the trunk of a van that’s parked across the street. Chloe watches Flo walk past her and out of the house after Aubrey… but that’s only six devils out of seven.

She looks to her left, and she feels her heartbeat pick up tremendously as she sees Emily Junk walking straight to her. She knows Beca said she could trust her since she’s the fifht devil, but after what Emily said to Aubrey, and how Beca said she lied… she’s not sure if she can trust this woman anymore.

“After what I just said minutes ago, you may not want to trust me. Believe what you want, and the final decisions is up to you… but here.” Chloe feels the devil grab her hand, and she flinches…but then calms down when she realizes that Emily is placing a small piece of paper into her palm. “These are the directions to our mansion. I’ll be waiting.”

With those last few words Emily is walking out the door to join the other, leaving Chloe completely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah it's quite short :/ but school's being an ass so gotta focus on that first :p but no worries I'll upload the next chapter later in the day that is hopefully not as crappy as this one. I hope you guys still like it tho :)


	7. Chapter 7

Beca’s body bounces against the springs of the mattress beneath her, her hands tied behind her back as she glares at Zach and Maddison for being rough with her.

“Whoops, didn’t mean to throw you that hard.” Maddison says, however, Zach seems to be just fine with the fact that they just threw a girl on the bed. It was Aubrey’s orders, so therefore they had to do it with no second thoughts.

“Bullshit.” Beca mutters, fighting against the two as they start to pull her legs apart, tying her ankles to the bedpost. “Is this really fucking necessary?!”

“Aubrey doesn’t want you to escape.” Zach replies simply, finishing the last knot on Beca’s left ankle, watching finish the right.

“She also wants easier access.” Maddison jokes, and Beca would’ve laughed with Zach, had she not been the one that would soon become the victim of that joke.

“Why am I in her fucking room? Shouldn’t I be in some kind of dungeon or cellar?” she spits, also trying to squirm and make it as hard as possible for them to untie her hands behind her back and retie them to the top bedposts. She can tell that she’s irritating Zach, but does she give a shit? No.

“Stop fighting, you little-” Zach orders, starting to lose his temper as he grips Beca’s wrist tighter, making her grimace as she continues to fight against his hold. “GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!” he shouts, digging his nails into Beca’s skin when she bites his hand in attempt to get away.

When Maddison is done with her side, she casually walks over and helps Zach control Beca and get her left wrist restrained. Once they’ve finished, Aubrey coincidentally walks into the room, a smile on her face when she sees that the work is done.

“Hello my Beca,” she says in a sing-song voice, dismissing the two with a wave of her hand. She sits at the bottom of the bed, seeing Beca try to flinch back from her, but she can’t due to the restrains.

“I’m not yours.” she says angrily, but the girl isn’t phase one bit by her tone.

“Oh, but you will be… very soon actually.”

“You disgust me.”

Aubrey smirks, reaching her hand out to rub a trail along Beca’s thigh, loving how helpless she was due to the ropes chaining her to the bedposts. “You won’t be saying that for long, love. It’s only a matter of time before your only desire is for me to pleasure you.”

“Fuck you.”

“Oh you will… but I think I would like it more the other way around, don’t you think?” she says with a wink, making Beca scrunch up her face in disgust. She continues to run her hand up her body, lifting her shirt to feel the skin of her toned stomach.

“Get your fucking hands off me!” Beca growls, and Aubrey reluctantly lifts her hand away from her.

She leans forward, hovering her face above Beca’s, purposely puffing a breath against her face, making her wish she wasn’t restrained so she could beat the shit out of her. “I can’t wait till you’re mine.” she whispers, slotting her lips against Beca’s. She didn’t kiss back one bit, which Aubrey was expecting, but she knew she would soon get what she wanted from the girl. “I’ll see you later, love.” she says once the kiss is done, getting up off the bed to make her way out the door.

Once she’s gone, Beca let’s out a small cry, wanting to break down and let her walls crumble from how helpless she is in this entire situation. No matter what she does or try, she won’t be able to win. The only way she’ll be able to win is if her angel comes to her rescue.

She really hopes that Chloe is staying true to her word, but there is still a part of her that doesn’t want the redhead to save her if it means saving the redhead from possible harm, then she would happily accept her faith and be a sex slave for the rest of her life. She’ll do absolutely anything for Chloe, because she has no hope with out her blue-eyed angel.

“Chloe… please… save me.”

Her whispered plea is the last thing she got out before letting herself breakdown and cry herself to sleep.

It’s the next day, and Chloe somehow manages to find herself pulling onto the side of the road once she sees the huge mansion ahead of her. She’s not stupid to park the car right in the driveway, knowing that that’ll give her away and get her captured by the devils in the house.

She gets out of her car, shutting the door quietly as she slowly starts to make her way closer to the household. There’s a bunch of shrubbery and forest area surrounding the massive place, Chloe figuring that the devils chose this location since it’s so hidden from the outside world.

She takes a deep breath before sneaking onto the grounds of the mansion. She has no clue what’s shes doing, but she knows that her first priority is to find Emily. She doesn’t even think as she brings herself up the front steps, raising her hand to ring the doorbell-

“ARE YOU STUPID?!”

Chloe nearly has a heart attack from the sudden voice and slamming of the door in front of her once the person steps outside. When the redhead has calmed her breathing, she notices that the person was none other that Emily (thank goodness).

“Emily, I-”

“How mad do you have to be to think that getting the attention of an entire house of devils is a good idea?!” Emily says with clear frustration in her voice, looking over her shoulder before quickly leading Chloe off the steps and into some of the foliage next to the house. Once they’re hidden Emily lets go of Chloe’s arm, but continues to glare at her for vacuous actions.

“Well how else was I supposed to get your attention?”

“Not by ringing the doorbell and announcing your presence, that’s for sure!”

“Well excuse me, I guess I forgot to read the manual that comes with this situation.”

“You’re lucky I was watching for you, or else us three would’ve been in big trouble.”

“How is she?” Chloe asks quietly, knowing that the third person Emily was referring to was Beca.

“They have got her locked up in Aubrey’s room, tied to the bed and all. She hasn’t enchanted her yet, but I know she’s planning to do it soon.” Emily answers sadly, wishing she could do something to help her friend, but she knew that only Chloe could truly do that.

“How do we stop her?”

Emily sighs, knowing that they don’t have much time, Flo is already suspicious of everything Emily does, so she knows that the girl could spot them very soon, if she hasn’t already.

“Look, Chloe, this isn’t the time and place for us to be discussing this. How about you drive to the library in your neighborhood, and I’ll come meet you there in half an hour?”

“You promise you’re not just setting me up?”

“I guess you’ll just have to find out.”

Chloe walks in through the entrance of the library, being welcomed by the silence and distant smell of old and decrepit books. She takes a few steps inside, trying to look for the best secluded spot to talk to Emily in private, but stops when she hears a familiar voice calling out to her.

“Chloe?! wow, never thought I’d see the day Chloe Beale walked into a library.” the redhead rolls her eyes at Jesse’s teasing tone, walking up to him and his spot behind the front desk.

“Whatever, Swanson. Now, why are you looking all official and smart behind the desk? Shouldn’t the librarian be standing there?”

“Huh? Oh yeah! She’s actually in the back, so she asked me to cover for her. To answer your other question, I’ve officially become a volunteer here starting yesterday, due to my dad forcing me to get a job of some sort so that I’m not home all the time to ‘hug’ him.”

“Well don’t you look spiffy, Mr. Library Volunteer.” Chloe says in a mock baby voice, pinching the boys cheeks as he playfully glares at her.

“Mrs. Beale, I’m going to have to ask you to stop pinching my cheeks.” he says seriously, though Chloe knows he’s just joking.

“What are you gonna do? Force me to sit in the reference section with nothing but dictionaries and thesauruses?”

“It’s a very tempting idea…” the two pause for a second, then erupt into laughter, clamping their hands over their mouths to try and contain the noise they’re making, only making the situation even funnier. “Anyways, what bring you here, Chloe?” Jesse asks once they’re settled down.

“Eh, nothing much… just looking for something random.”

“The same Chloe Beale that refuses to get within a two mile radius of a book is now just walking into a library to ‘look’? this is a moment for the history books.”

“Shut up, you bully.”

“No, seriously, Chloe what are you looking for?”

“You’re gonna think I’m weird.”

“ But I already do.” that get’s Jesse a playful slap on the arm, making him chuckle.

“You’re such a jerk, I don’t even know why I’m telling you this. But… I’m looking for a book… on the seven deadly sins…”

“Have you tried the Bible?”

“Jesse!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding, jeez. But, uh, yeah… that is a pretty random topic.”

“Told you.”

“Nonetheless, I’ll help you find what you’re looking for.” he says, walking out from behind the desk to stand next to Chloe.

“No, no! It’s okay, it’s not a big deal, really, I-”

“No, I insist. I actually think I know where you could find a book on that… here, follow me!” he cheers, gesturing for Chloe to follow him as he walks towards the back area of the building.

Chloe follows him, getting a bit suspicious at the fact that they’re continuing to travel further and further to the back, Jesse only starting to slow his pace once they’re out of sight from everyone inside.

“You sure we have to go all the way back here?” she asks, noticing a change in his posture and demeanor, and it doesn’t help that the only answer she gets is silence. “Jesse?”

“Of course we have to go back here. If we didn’t, then everyone would hear you.”

Wait, what?

Chloe’s eyes widen, and she quickly shifts her weight to turn around and run, but Jesse catches her by her wrist and yanks her back, instantly moving a hand to cover her mouth once she let’s out a strangled cry for help. His strong hand stays clamped over her mouth, the other moving up to her shoulder to force her backwards with him, pushing her into the back storage room.

Her back aches once her body hits the cold ground of the storage room, but she quickly shifts her weight to turn around and run out, only to be stopped by Jesse shutting the door in her face, she hearing the ‘click’ of a lock, signaling that she’s now stuck inside of the room.

She pounds her fists against the door. “JESSE! LET ME OUT!” she shouts while continuing to pound on the door.

“Sorry Chloe, no can do. Flo’s orders.”

“FLO? WHEN THE FUCK DO YOU TALK TO FLO?!” she shouts again, knowing that if she didn’t get out of here, Beca wouldn’t be saved… she can’t let her Beca down… “JUST LET ME OUT JESSE, THIS ISN’T FUNNY!”

“Oh yes it is. You actually thought you had a chance at saving Beca? Ha, nice try, but Aubrey and Flo are already one step ahead of you.”

“YOU FUCKING TRICKED ME, YOU DICK?!”

“Why would anyone want to be friends with a loser like you?” he asks with a laugh, and Chloe can hear him walking further and further away from the door.

“JESSE, YOU BETTER FUCKING COME BACK HERE AND OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!” she yells as loud as she can, pounding harder and harder against the door, her fist hurting but she doesn’t care. She only care about getting out of here to save Beca.

“I need to save Beca.” she says leaning her forehead against the door in defeat, feeling so stupid and sorry for falling for Jesse’s tricks.

Emily walks in through the entrance of the library, much like Chloe did moments before. She glanced around the building, her heightened senses (due to her being a devil and a supernatural creature) giving her the ability to easily pink someone out from a crowd… but she couldn’t find the redhead anywhere after her quick search.

Something was wrong.

She walked up to the front desk where a young lad was situated, hoping he’d seen her.

“Excuse me?” she says, politely trying to get the boy’s attention. He looks up from his magazine, and once they make eye contact, Emily narrows her eyes… she had a bad feeling about him.

“What’s up?” he asks.

“Have you, by any chance, seen my friend earlier today? Redhead, blue eyes, about yay high?” she says, using her hand as a representation of how tall Chloe was as she described the girl.

“Haven’t seen her.” he says, going back to his magazine, but looks back up again as Emily’s hand slams down against the flimsy paper.

“You know where she is, so don’t fucking lie to me. Tell me where she is, because I will not hesitate to beat the shit out of you if you don’t.”

“If you hurt me, then Flo will come after you.” he replies, making Emily’s blood boil.

“Flo can’t touch me, I’m better than her.”

“Sure you are… in your delusional mind.” he says with a smirk, and Emily quickly grabs the boy’s pinky, pulling it bak unnaturally towards the back of his hand to make him let out a small whimper.

“I will not hesitate to snap and rip off your precious little finger, so I suggest you fess up soon.” she demands, putting more pressure on the finger to make him let out a small cry.

“Fine. Fine. I’ll show you.” he says through his pain, and Emily lets go of his pinky, grabbing his wrist forcefully to pull him out from behind the desk, Jesse not daring to make any moves to escape, knowing there’d be a consequence in doing so.

She knows she’s going to have to kill him, but she might as well get some information out of him first…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a bit short, I apologize, but (again) school is kicking my butt, and it's taken a toll on me :(, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it. <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Trying to upload as much as i can before our monthly test start :D hope this chapter is okay!

“Oh my god…” Chloe muttered, her fists holding clumps of her hair, hey eyes wide as she looks at Jesse’s un-moving body on the floor.

“Come on, Chloe.” Emily demands, losing her patience because Chloe has been standing in the same position for the last 5 minutes.

“You just…Jesse…he’s, you killed Jesse?!”

Emily sighs, smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand out of frustration. “Yes, I did. Now, can we move on?!” She reaches forward and grabs the redhead’s wrist, leading her out of the back storage room so they could get out of the library before someone finds out about the boy’s death.

“Oh my god, oh my god. We’re murderers!” the girl whispers as Emily leads the way.

“Will you stop making a big deal out of this?”

“We just killed someone!”

“Correction, I killed someone, not ‘we’. second, its what had to be done.”

“Why did it have to be done?!”

“Look, Chloe, our top priority is saving Beca. Yet you’re worrying about that little prick?”

“He’s been my best friend for a long time-”

“He was never your friend, Chloe!” Chloe just blinks, hurt and confusion swirling around her blue orbs, making Emily sigh in pity. “Sure he may not have been one of the Seven Devils, but he was still a devil. He would’ve stopped at nothing to make sure you didn’t get anywhere near Beca, because that’s what he was ordered to do. He may have seemed like he cared for you, but he never did. His heart was filled with pure evil. He would’ve just been another thing to worry about if I didn’t kill him just now.”

It’s quiet for a while, so Emily takes that as a sign to start moving forward again. The two of them walk out of the library like nothing happened, like Emily didn’t just murdered Jesse in the storage room, and like Chloe didn’t just witness it all happen.

Once in Chloe’s car, the devil notices that the redhead has a tear running down her cheek, her head hung low. She frowns a bit, waiting for the girl to say what’s on her mind.

“What did I do to deserve this?” she whispers, running a hand through her red locks.

“It’s your destiny.” Emily simply replies, and Chloe glances up at her. “You’re an angel… and more specifically, you’re supernatural. All of these things are happening because that’s what goes on in our world. You never knew you were like this, so that’s why you’ve never noticed these supernatural beings around you. But now that you know, your eyes are now opened to the things around you, but you’ll be fine, Chloe… trust me.”

“Thanks Emily. I really owe you for saving me back there.”

“You’re welcome. Though, I’m confused, why didn’t you just saved yourself?”

“What do you mean?”

Emily stared at the redhead like she’s crazy, and Chloe sends the same look back.

“You don’t know?”

“Know what?!”

“That you have powers?” Chloe’s eyes widen, her jaw dropping open as Emily just raises an eyebrow at her. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”

“I have powers?!” the redhead asks, her sadness and gloominess instantly vanishing, being replaced with pure excitement.

“Well, yes. The Lord gave us devils powers… so it would only make sense that he’d give his angel powers as well right?”

“OH MY GOD, THAT’S SO COOL!”

“Jeez, calm down! You’re going to blow my ear off.” the devil grumbles, moving a hand up to cover her ear. “First you don’t know you’re an angel, then you don’t realize that you have powers? You’re so slow.”

“Well I’m sorry that when I came out of my mother’s womb. The doctors weren’t like ‘Hey, you’re baby’s an angel! Oh she also have supernatural powers! Congrats.”

“That would’ve made things much easier huh?”

“Yeah, yeah. Now, come on! Tell me what my other powers are! DO I HAVE WINGS?!”

“Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but no, you don’t have wings.” Chloe’s shoulders slouch in disappointment. “But, you do have the same amount of strength and agility as we devils do. You little angels just don’t like to use it as often since you’re all pure and innocent.”

“What else, what else?” Chloe asks, slapping Emily’s shoulder in excitement.

“You unfortunately have an endless supply of energy…” Emily grumbles, giving a pointed glance at the redhead, subtly telling her to calm down. “You also have the ability to master the power of telekinesis.”

“I HAVE TELEKINESIS?!”

“I said you have the ‘ability’ to have telekinesis. It’s not just something you can master with the snap of your fingers. Now, before you ask me if you have any other powers, the answer is that I don’t know, I’m not an angel. Moving on, though. Are you ready to save Beca?”

Chloe senses that Emily is being serious now, so she also switches into serious mode, all playfulness leaving her system. “I think so…”

“Good, because I have a feeling that Aubrey has already enchanted her. When you go back to the mansion, you’ll have to act right then and there. Things are moving much quicker this generation, so we don’t have time to waste.” Emily opens the car door, moving around so she can stand in the drivers side, the redhead rolling down the window so they can speak.

“So… are you saying I should go there today?”

“No. I’m saying you should go there when you’re absolutely ready, but you should also keep in mind that there’s not much time before Beca is completely under Aubrey’s spell.”

“What do you mean? Beca told me that it didn’t matter-”

“I know Aubrey’s plan, alright? She upped her game, and the spell this time around has the ability to become permanent. I don’t know how she figured out how to do that, but apparently she did. So, that’s why you need to save Beca, before she is gone forever.”

“Well shit, this just got two times harder.”

“I know… just please promise me that you’ll hurry?”

“I promise, Emily.”

With that, Emily backed away from the car, allowing Chloe to reverse out of the parking space, and speed off to her house.

“Hello, Beca.”

Beca glances to the side, wanting to be freed of the stupid restrains to beat the stupid smile off Aubrey’s face.

“What do you want?” she spits, watching her walk closer and closer.

“Nothing. I just brought you a present is all…” it’s only then that Beca notices the first devil is holding something behind her back. “I’m sure, you’ll like it.”

“If it’s what I think it is, then I’m sure I won’t.” She has a feeling that whatever she’s holding behind her back is the thing that’s going to enchant her, make her lose all sense of mind.

“Relax, it’s just an apology, for how awful Mad and Zach treated you when putting you in here.” she says, moving her arm from behind her back to reveal a pretty rose in her hand. She walks closer, taking a seat next to the bed. “I even have a nice vase to put it in.” she says, looking at the clear glass vase on the nightstand that she must’ve placed there when she was sleeping.

“You got me a rose?” she asks in disbelief. Why on earth would she give her a dumb flower? Though Beca gotta admit she was quite touched of the gesture, maybe she wasn’t so bad. No. No. She was holding her captive for fuck’s sake! Of course she’s that bad.

“Yes.” he says, bringing it up to her nose to take in it’s scent. “Mhm, it smells marvelous. Here, see for yourself.”

Her smile starts to turn into a devilish smirk, and Beca’s eyes widen, realizing that this rose would be the thing to enchant her. She brings the flower close to her nose, and she moves her head to the side, rejecting it because she knows what’ll happen if she smells it.

“Just smell it!” Aubrey barks, forcefully grabbing Beca’s head and holding it still, watching her fight and squirm as she brings the rose up to her nose, keeping it there as she continues to try and thrash around.

Beca knows it’s all over when she inhales the sweet smelling fragrance of the rose, her body starting to still as her clarity starts to vanish.

“Good girl.” Aubrey purrs, watching Beca’s eyes glass over, knowing that she’s been successfully enchanted when she purposefully takes another sniff at the rose, a small smile forming on her lips when she doesn’t realize it’s dangers anymore.

Aubrey moves the flower away from her nose, chuckling as she whimpers a bit, sad that she doesn’t have much access to it anymore.

“Don’t worry, my love. The rose will be right here at your bedside in this pretty vase, and that way it’ll fill the entire room with it’s aroma.” ‘Keeping you under my spell’ she adds on, in his head.

“I have to go now, my sweet, but I’ll be back soon.” She leans her head down with precaution, but when she realizes that Beca’s control over her mind is truly gone, she presses her lips to Beca’s.

She smiles when she feels the girl instantly kiss back.


	9. Chapter 9

“Aubrey?” the first devil glances up from her book, closing it once she notices the figure standing in the doorway of her study.

“What brings you here, Stacie?” she asks, crossing one leg over the other as she brings one of her hands up to her chin, watching the second devil walk in with curiosity.

“I just had a question, that’s all.”

“Well, then let’s hear it.” Aubrey prompts, giving the girl permission to ask her question.

“Why her?”

“Why who?”

“Why Beca? What caused you to choose her?”

“Because that’s how it’s been over the centuries. Plus Beca had always sparked my interest. So its a win win situation for me; I get to punish her, as well as take care of my very specific needs.”

“I don’t think she necessarily has to be punished-”

“She’s the reason why we’re still fucking devils, Stacie! We could’ve been angels now, but she’s so goddamn lazy. The seventh devil brings us misfortune, so it’s only fair that I return the favor.”

“But must you do it in such an immoral way?”

“How else would I be able to get what I need to satisfy my hunger?”

“Someone else could easily do it if you just asked…” Stacie muttered to herself, and Aubrey narrowed her eyes at her.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that…”

“Huh? Oh nothing.”

“Stacie, I don’t understand why you’re questioning me, especially because you have no right to question any of my orders or doings. I am the first devil, so therefore I am in charge. Now, if there is something you’d like to ask that doesn’t go against my plan of incarcerating the seventh devil, then please go ahead and do so. If not, then please leave me to go back to my readings.”

“Of course. I’m sorry to have bothered you.” 

“It’s alright, Stacie. Just please think before doing so again.

Stacie walks out of the room with her shoulders slouched and her head down. Aubrey watches her exit the room, feeling a tad guilty for her thrash words. She never meant to insult or hurt her, but instead of calling her back to apologize, she lets her walk out, opening her book to the page left off on while Stacie shuts the door behind her.

The second devil leans against the door to Aubrey’s study once its closed, sighing as she runs a hand through her hair, puffing out her cheeks as she exhaled in frustration.

‘Why can’t she see that I’m better than Beca?’

“Jesse is dead.”

Emily pauses in the doorway, already knowing who was standing a few feet away from her, arms crossed with eyebrow raised.

“Good to see you too, Flo.”

She walks past the sixth devil, making her way down the spacious hallway as Flo quickly follows her, their heels clicking against the flooring with each step.

“You killed him, didn’t you?” Emily doesn’t answer, knowing it’s best to just ignore the girl. “Answer me!” the girl growls, grabbing the older woman’s wrist and yanking her back to make her stop walking, pushing her up against the wall adjacent to them.

“Let go of me!” Emily growls, but Flo doesn’t back down one bit.

“You’re helping the redhead, aren’t you?! You’re on Chloe’s side!”

“Where did you get that preposterous theory?”

“I summoned Jesse to make sure that Chloe wouldn’t have a chance to save Beca, but it just so happens that when you’re not present in the house, I’m notified that he is dead! You and I both know that wasn’t just a coincidence.”

“So? What are you going to do about it? Aubrey will listen to me, because I know how to persuade him. It’s one of my many skills I pride myself on.”

“Listen here, bitch-” Emily growls, and lunches for the girl, but Flo just side steps her and grabs her wrist once again, twisting it behind the fifth devil’s back, making her yelp. “I know that you’re helping Chloe, and I will not rest until you are faced with consequences for your choice. You will rue the day that you decided to help Beca.”

“And what makes you so sure about that?”

“I’m better than you.” Flo warns, giving one last wicked twist to Emily’s arm before releasing her and walking away.

“We’ll see about that.” Emily mutters, strutting off in the opposite direction of the sixth devil.  
“Zach, can we order some pizza.” Maddison asks from the couch across from Zach, ignoring the boy’s annoyed look. “Please?” he whines, but the third devil just rolls his eyes. “I’m hungry.”

“What do I look like, your slave? Get your own pizza.” Zach grumbles, trying to get back to focusing on his comic book.

“But that would require me getting up.”

“You lazy piece of shit…”

“Please?? Just this once?”

“That’s what you say every time! I am not falling for it again.” Maddison starts to whimper, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout. “Mad, stop.” the girl just continues to whimper. She knows that she shouldn’t really be purposefully annoying the devil that has extreme anger management issues, but she also knows that Zach wouldn’t hurt her. “Ugh! Fine!”

“So good, baby.” Aubrey moans, her hand roaming down Beca’s toned back as she plants kisses down her neck, biting and sucking at random places to make Aubrey’s eyes roll to the back of her head. “This is just what I needed after such a long day.” she whispers, lifting a hand to run it through Beca’s hair, groaning when the girl grinds her hips to her crotch.

“Kiss me?” she asks with a quiet tone, lifting her head from the girl’s neck to look at her in the eyes. Aubrey smirks, looking to the nightstand to see the rose still in it’s same position, glancing back at Beca to observe her glazed over eyes. God, she loves that rose…

“Of course, baby girl.” She leaned her head down to capture her sweet lips with hers, their lips slotting together and moving in a set rhythm. She squeezes her bum, slipping her tongue into her mouth when she let’s out a small gasp, smiling because she gives her immediate dominance.

“Mhmm,” she moans, and Aubrey can feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand due to the electricity that surges through her nervous system because of the overwhelming amount of desire and lust she has for the seventh devil that’s completely under her spell.

“Chloe…” It comes out on accident, but once the name rolls off her tongue, her brow starts to furrow, flashes of red hair and piercing blue eyes flooding her mind. Why was she seeing these things? Why did the name slip past her lips? Why did butterflies erupt in her stomach when thinking of that name?

Aubrey’s eyes snap open, the lust leaving her body as fast as it came, the sense of desire being clouded over by a new sense of anger that washes over her, her fists clenching at her sides as she pushed Beca off of her.

“Did I do something wrong?” Beca asks as quiet as a mouse, and Aubrey just shakes her head, bringing her hand up to cup the girl’s cheek.

“No, my sweet, it’s not your fault. I just remembered I-uh-I have something to do.” she says, quickly slipping her shirt back on and getting off the bed.

“Hurry back?”

“Of course, my Beca.” she says, leaning down to press a kiss to her jaw, smirking at the small moan she emits when she gives the spot a small nip before running her tongue over it. “In the meantime, why don’t you just smell the pretty rose, okay?”

She grabs the rose, bringing it out of it’s vase to bring it up to the girl’s nose, keeping it there until she’s inhaled about five or six times, just to be sure that there was no possibility that, that stupid redhead would ever enter the girl’s train of thought. She then placed it back into it’s holder, bringing the same hand back to rub against the skin of Beca’s toned stomach, licking her lips before retreating her hand and finally leaving the room.

“Hey mom?”

“Yes honey?”

“Let’s say you had some friends that were, oh, I don’t know… devils.”

“Chloe sweetie… where are you going with this?”

Chloe sat up straighter on the couch, turning her body so she could face her mother better.

“It’s just a random thought, mom.”

“If these are your random thoughts, then I’m a bit concerned, sweetie.”

Chloe face palms, chuckling a bit at her mom’s words. “Just, please hear me out?”

“Alright, go ahead, dearie.”

“Alright, so… there’s these devils, but you want to help them become, uh, angels. What would you do?”

“Interesting question… uh, I guess I would just try to make them happy.”

“Mom, they’re devils. They have stone cold hearts, hatred in their eyes, totally blocked off personalities, ya know? I don’t think making them happy is gonna be so easy.”

“Then make them feel something that will result in them being happy again.”

“Mom, you’re not making any sense.”

“Well sorry, I haven’t exactly thought about this before.” her mother says, flicking her daughters ear lightly. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that no matter how cold and evil someone’s soul is, there’s always a way to make them pure again.”

“How?”

“Love?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter done! I've added a few new views in the story to (hopefully) get a better grasp on the characters, and I've also started to hint at how Chloe would save Beca (cliche I know, but it's Bechloe so...)
> 
> PS: I might be able to wrap this story up by tonight considering that I'm already working on the last chapter :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe looked at the mansion from afar, her heart beating fast as anxiety starts to settle into her system. Adrenaline starts to pump through her veins, getting ready for the task at hand. With this new found energy, she slowly took a few steps forward towards the house of devil, freezing in her tracks and ducking down behind a bush when she sees Flo glancing out of a window on the second story, the devil’s eyes narrowed as she observes the area.

“God, help me out here. I don’t know what I’m doing.” she whispers as she looks up to the sky, hoping that the Lord would maybe give his angel a tip or advantage. Sure she had a plan, but that plan would only work if she didn’t get beaten to a pulp once she step foot inside the mansion.

She takes a deep breath, then slowly peers around the bush, trying to see if Flo was still watching the area, but instead she found something strange.

It was as if she had x-ray vision all of a sudden, and she could see red dots moving around inside of the house, and she could only guess that they represented the devils. She saw one red dot in the room she spotted Flo earlier, and she saw it exiting and walking down the stairs. She then saw two in the kitchen, one in a downstairs bedroom, one entering the kitchen to take a seat with the other two, and then another two upstairs.

When she blinked, the vision was gone, but she didn’t worry too much about it, because she’s already gathered all the information she needed. She slowly got up from her hiding spot, making her way towards the door again.

She froze when she saw the doorknob jiggling a bit, and she didn’t have enough time to run and hide before the door opened.

Next thing she knew, Chloe felt her back hit the ground with a great amount of force, hands clamping around her neck to cut off all air supply. She looked up, not very surprised to see Flo looking down at her with evil eyes.

“I knew you were going to try and save Beca. I knew that Emily was lying.” the girl growls, lifting Chloe’s head only to smash it down against the ground once more.

“You’re just mad because they tricked you.” Chloe breathes out as best as she can. Wheezing a bit because of the hands choking her. “You’re just mad because they’re smarter than you. Because they have more power than you.”

Flo’s eyes widen, her eyes turning a dark reddish-brown, anger starting to course through her veins. “NOBODY HAS MORE THAN ME!” she shouts, and Chloe knows she said the right thing to anger the girl.

“Emily has more power over you, and that’s why Aubrey has more trust in her than she does with you. Beca has more appeal than you do, and that’s why she needs to be saved. Just face it, they’re better than you, and they have more power.”

“YOU LITTLE-”

“GET OFF HER!”

Chloe gasps for air once Flo’s body is knocked off of her, and she doesn’t even have to look to know that it was Emily who saved her.

She quickly get’s back up onto her feet, turning around to face the brawling devils. Emily obviously has the upper hand since she’s much stronger than Flo, but Chloe still worries a bit.

“GO CHLOE!” the fifth devil shouts, and Chloe nods before quickly turning back to run into the mansion. She smiles to herself a bit as she enters the house, because she knows that greed and pride go together perfectly.

She cautiously walks into the living room, looking around for the way to the kitchen. She knows that most people wouldn’t be seeking out danger in a situation like this, but it’s a part of her plan, and she just hopes that it works.

The redhead hears muffled voices coming from a hallway to her left, so she turns on her feels and walks in that direction. Something doesn’t seem right though, and she stops, holding her breath as she listens for anything out of the ordinary. Her x-ray vision suddenly returns, and she spots two red dots up ahead, but she knows there was three in that spot earlier.

She turns her head, and barely has time to register the red dot running straight for her.

“I knew you were lying, you bitch!” Flo spits, somehow finding the strength than you?” Emily shouts back, moving her hand forward to clamp it onto the greedy devils neck, wincing a bit as the girl does the same to her.

“You’re not stronger than me!”

“Yes, I am! I’m the strongest out of all of us!”

“No, you’re not! You think that because your head is too big!”

“Why do you get to say this when I’m clearly stronger than you.”

“Funny how you say that when I’m the one on top right now.”

Emily growls, quickly flipping them over so that they’re back in the position they started in, she smirked down at the sixth devil. “Sorry, what was that?” she asks sarcastically.

“GET OFF ME, YOU EGOTISTICAL BITCH!”

“NO, YOU GREEDY PIG!”

“WHY ARE YOU HERE?!” the boy shouts angrily, Chloe being trapped yet again under a devil, but this time it was the third devil.

“To save Beca.” she replies honestly, looking up to Zach’s eyes.

“YOU SHOULDN’T BE HERE!” he shouts again, punching the redhead in the face over and over again to get his point across, but she just lays there and lets him hit her.

“Why are you so angry?” she asks through a groan of pain. The hitting stops, and she looks up to see that his eyes have softened.

“What the fuck do you mean?!”

“Why are you so angry all the time?”

“It’s who I am!”

“But why?”

“BECAUSE IT IS!”

“But there has to be a reason.”

“I’m the devil of wrath you dumb shit! That’s why I’m angry! It’s in my nature!”

“But what made you that way?what made you the devil of wrath?” Zach is silent for a bit, so Chloe takes that as her cue to continue. “Is it because you’re jealous? Is it because you’re scared? Is it because you don’t know understand? Is it because you’re lost? Is it because you’re sad? Why are you angry?”

“Because I can be!”

“Why?”

“FUCKING STOP ASKING WHY! I’M ANGRY BECAUSE I’M ANGRY!”

“Or is it because you fear what someone will think of you if you don’t come off as the almighty and strong devil of wrath?”

“What are you talking about?!”

“There is someone here that you want to protect and care for. But, how can you do that if you don’t come off as strong and angry all the time? Face it. You’re angry all the time because you’re actually stressed and worried about someone important to you.”

“Are you telling me I love someone?”

“Everyone loves something…”

“ZACH!” Chloe turns her head, both she and Zach spotting the fourth and second devil standing a few feet away from them, the blonde girl with a shocked and worried expression on her face. “ZACH, ARE YOU OKAY?” the girl shouts again, running forward to peel the boy off the redhead, her blue eyes checking over the raven-haired boy’s body.

Chloe smirks, having an idea that the devil of gluttony may just be the one that could help her purify Zach’s soul as well as her own.

“Mad, I’m fine.” Zach grumbles, shooing the boy’s hands away.

“What is going on here?” the second devil, Stacie Conrad demands, narrowing her eyes at Chloe.

“Stacie Conrad, nice to meet you.” Chloe says, moving some stray hairs back in place as she takes a step forward towards the girl. Stacie looks over her shoulder, wondering why the other two devils weren’t doing anything. “Leave them. Let’s have a chat between just us two right now, alright?”

“What trick are you using this time?”

“No trick, I swear. Just hear me out.” ‘This is getting better than I thought’ “You’re the devil of envy.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Stacie replies sassily, and the angel just rolls her eyes.

“You’re jealous of Beca.” Stacie’s eyes widen, and Chloe’s eyes widen as well, because she wasn’t expecting her assumption to be correct. “And, uh… maybe you have feelings for Aubrey? Look, if what I’m saying is true, then shouldn’t you be on my side? You should want me to save Beca, because then that would mean that you could have Aubrey all to yourself. I can see it in your eyes… you want this. You want to gt rid of Beca because you’re jealous of her. I’ll help you get rid of her… I’ll take her off your hands.”

“Why should we trust you?” Zach asks, he being the only one that seems to be against Chloe at the moment.

“Because I can help you. I was sent from God not only to save the seventh, but to save all of you. It took a while for me to figure that out, but when I did, I realized that the reason you’re still devils is because none of the past angels have taken the time to help all of you. But I will. I will help you, if you guys help me.”

Maddison and Stacie nod, but Zach still looks skeptical. “Are you serious, Zach? You’re still questioning me, when you have a leader like Aubrey that doesn’t give a shit about you guys? She thinks she’s better than all of you, especially you, Zach… she thinks you’re stupid. She knows she can win a fight she has with you. Why let her continue to think that?” Chloe looks Zach straight in the eye. “Show her, you’re strong enough to keep your dignity, and show her that she’s wrong.”

Zach growls, unleashing his wrath, feeling his eyes go red when all the words Chloe said register in his mind. Did Aubrey really think she was better? Did Aubrey really think they all were stupid?”

“Go get him.” Chloe says, and Zach does just that.


	11. Chapter 11

“AUBREY, YOU ASS!” Aubrey’s brow furrowed. She swears that’s Zach’s voice… but why would he be offending her like that? “I’M GONNA BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR AND BEAT YOU LIKE THE WEAKLING YOU ARE!”

“Who is that?” Beca asks in a small voice, tugging at Aubrey’s shirt like a child. She has the door closed and locked all the time because the spell she used on Beca makes her feel the need to be pleasured by anyone she sees, not just her. With Zach about ready to knock down the door, a serious problem is now on her hands.

“Nobody, baby. Just stay here, and I’ll-” Aubrey gets cut off by the door being smashed to the ground, debris flying all over the place as Zach walks through the door frame.

“SON OF A BITCH!” he yells, pointing a finger at Aubrey. “HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU’RE BETTER THAN US!”

Aubrey looks over her fellow devil’s shoulder, seeing the redhead girl that was at Beca’s house the day they kidnapped her. “No! No, Zach, I didn’t say that! don’t you see, it’s her! She’s trying to trick you!” Zach just walks closer, snarling at the first devil as he pounds his fist into the palm of his other hand, his eyes narrowed and menacing. 

“Zach, this is what we’ve been preparing for! She’s messing with our minds to put us against each other! She’s just ruining the plans! don’t you get it-”

Zach doesn’t let her finish talking, and instead, he punches her in the jaw with all the strength he has, grabbing her and slamming her to the ground.

“ZACH! STOP! I COMMAND YOU TO-”

“COMMAND?! I DON’T TAKE FUCKING ORDERS FROM YOU ANYMORE!” Zach stomps on Aubrey’s back, making her groan in pain. “LET’S FINISH THIS OUTSIDE!” the angry boy grabs Aubrey by the neck, lifting her in a choke hold and dragging her out the room.

Chloe watches Zach take care of Aubrey, gasping a bit when the third devil doesn’t bother walking down the stairs, and just throws the first devil over the railing, a cry of pain leaving the lust filled girl as her back smashes into the hard ground.

“Go Chloe! Get Beca!” Stacie shouts, Maddison running after Zach to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid.

The redhead nods, quickly running inside of the room that Zach exited.

She surveys the area, fists clenching at her sides when she finds Beca on the bed, in nothing but lace undergarments. “BECA!” she shouts, running over to the girl with worried eyes. “Beca, I’m here now. I’m here to save-”

Chloe’s eyes go wide when a hand wraps around the back of her neck, and pushes her down so that her lips connect with the devil’s.

‘Stop Chloe! Stop! This isn’t the time to be kissing Beca, no matter how good it feels… STOP!’ She somehow finds the strength to pull back from Beca’s lips, she only now remembering that the girl was under a spell, and that she wasn’t herself right now. 

“Beca, stop! It’s me, Chloe!” she had no clue how to snap Beca out of her enchanted state. “BECA! Wake up!”

Instead the girl coming back to her senses, Beca just grabbed the redhead by her shirt and pulled her onto the bed, flipping their position so she was soon on top of her. ‘ Holy shit. Beca Mitchell is on top of me. HOLY SHIT.’

“BECA, STOP! THIS ISN’T YOU!” she fights but the devil just pushes her back into the mattress, connecting their lips once again in a hungry kiss, their lips soon moving together with ease, their tongues dancing as they fight for dominance. ‘CHLOE BEALE STOP IT RIGHT NOW! STOP KISSING BECA! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE DISTRACTED YOU IDIOT!’

Chloe flips them over once more, pinning Beca’s wrists above her head. The redhead looking around the room, looking for anything that will hint to what’s keeping Beca under Aubrey’s stupid spell. She get’s a bit distracted when the devil’s lips make their way to her neck, kissing, biting, sucking, licking… holy hell it felt good.

“BECA, NO!” Chloe yelled, moving back and pushing the devil away from her. She pushed the girl with so much force, that her shoulder clipped the side of the nightstand, her hands immediately shooting out still it and keep the vase that held the rose from falling.

Chloe’s blue eyes noticed Beca’s weird obsession with the rose, and she quickly got up off the bed to grab it, only to be grabbed around the waist and thrown back onto the bed.

“Aubrey said not to touch that.” the girl whispers, a seductive tone laced in her voice as she nips on the redhead’s ear.

“I wonder why…”Chloe muttered sarcastically, pushing Beca off of her again to go for the vase.

“NO! YOU CAN’T TOUCH IT!” a force collided with Chloe’s back, causing her to fall forward onto the floor, wincing a bit at the pain. She’s roughly turned onto her back, being forced to look up into Beca’s marvelous blue eyes. “I want to make you feel good, baby.” the devil purrs, leaning down to kiss the redhead’s jaw, grabbing her hand to guide it onto her bare torso, letting the angel feel her toned stomach. “Forgot the flower, and make love to me.”

‘God give me strength…’ Chloe pried her hand out of Beca’s grip, grabbing her shoulders and flipping them yet again. “BECA, SNAP OUT OF IT!” she yells, but she knows that Beca can’t hear her. She can tell by how glazed over her the girl’s eyes are.

The devil wraps her legs around the redhead’s torso, gripping her tightly as she lifted her legs and flung them over her head, causing Chloe to go fly straight into the debris from Zach’s earlier rampage. She shakes her head a bit, lifting it as best she can through the pain to watch Beca roll herself over, getting up onto her feet to walk towards her.

The redhead leans up on her elbows, gasping as she’s lifted off the ground by the collar of her jacket, her hands wrapping around Beca’s forearm as she looks into her eyes, pleading for the girl to let her go.

“Beca, stop. Let me go!” the devil only lifts her higher up into the air, her feet dangling off the ground as Beca’s eyes glow a golden shade that Chloe hasn’t seen since the day she tried to open the girl to let her go.

Chloe eyes the vase, feeling Beca walk her backwards. She can sense a wall behind her, and she has a feeling the devil is about to smash her against it soon.

“Fine. You don’t want to love me? Alright then, let’s see how you like the pain of being rejected.”

“Beca. Please don’t.” Chloe whispers, but she just knows that nothing she says now will get through to her friend.

She takes one last look at her friend, then focuses her attention on the vase holding the stupid rose, one hand reaching out as she pictures it moving, hoping Emily wasn’t lying about her possible telekinesis powers.

Beca pushes her arm forward, Chloe’s head making a hard connection with the wall behind her, head pounding as she falls to the ground… but only one thing is on her mind as she slowly starts to black out, her ears ringing from the sound of shattering glass.

Emily didn’t lie.  
***

Chloe woke up with a jolt, her body snapping up into a sitting position on the bed. ‘Where am I? What happened?’ 

She looks around, soon recognizing her desk and painted walls. She was in her room, safe and sound. Her eyes flickered down to her side when she heard a soft snore, a smile appearing on her face when she sees Beca’s head resting on the bed, her body leaning forward in the chair she pulled up to her bedside. ‘Beca’s okay…’

“Hey! You’re up!” a voice cheers, and Chloe snaps her head up to see Emily walking into the room, her dress white as well as all the other accessories on her body. Looking back down at Beca, she realizes the girl is also wearing a completely white attire. “I have impeccable timing, don’t I?” Emily joked, making her way over to the redhead.

“What’s up with the white?” the angel asks, gesturing a hand towards Emily’s body.

“Oh that? Well I’m sure you’ll be happy to know that because of you, all seven of us are now angels once again.”

“WHAT?!”

“Yup. We’re pure again. The Lord has forgiven us.”

“What. How? When did- what?”

Emily chuckles at her fellow angel. “Don’t you get it Chloe? You did it. You’re the one that healed our hearts. You broke the curse because you made us pure again.”

“How?”

“You helped us find love to cure our broken and cold souls.”

“I did?!”

“Yeah! Stacie finally spoke up and told Aubrey how she felt. Zach and Maddison confessed about their feelings towards each other. Then… well… let’s just say Flo and I didn’t just fight, we also did a bit of talking… and other things.” Emily explained with a wink towards the end.

Chloe smiled, happy for Emily, happy for them all. She was glad that they all got their happy endings… her smile suddenly dropped and Emily looked at her questioningly. “That’s only six of you. What about Beca?” the redhead asks, looking down at Beca beside her.

“Are you really that dumb?” Emily asks. “You’re the one she fell in love with. You’re the one destined to be with her.” With that, Beca started to stir from all the commotion around her. “I’ll give you guys a bit of privacy. I’ll see you guys downstairs when you’re ready.” the older girl exits the room with a smile on her face.

“Chloe?” Beca grumbles sleepily, her eyelashes fluttering open to reveal her warm blue eyes. Chloe’s breath hitches in the back of her throat just from the sight of them.

“I’m here, baby.” she replies, bringing a hand up to run her fingers through the dev-angel’s hair.

“You did it.” the girl said, slowly lifting her head so that she can sit up straight. “You saved me and made us pure again. God, you’re fucking amazing.”

“I wouldn’t be say amazing.”

Beca brought her hand up to cup Chloe’s cheek, gently rubbing her thumb over the smooth skin. “You’re right… you’re better than amazing. You’re perfect.”

“I-”

“Shh.” Beca whispered, bringing a finger up to the redhead’s lips to silence her. “No arguing with me. You’re perfect… and that’s why I love you.”

“Is this one of those sappy romance movies where the hero saves the girl, then they both fall in love, and have a happy ending?”

“I don’t really like movies so…” Beca said, giggling a bit as she leaned forward to capture the other angel’s lips with her own, the kiss sending tingles throughout both of their bodies. After a while, they slowly break apart, resting their foreheads against each other’s as they catch their breaths.

“And I can’t thank you enough. You’re my hero, Chloe. You moved the vase with your power to make it fall, also managing to snap the rose in half. You rescued me, and I’ll forever be indebted to you.”

“You’re welcome. It was actually kinda fun.”

“Was it really?”

“...No. But this part is!”

“You only like it because now you get to kiss me and ‘live happily ever after’.” 

“Maybe…” Chloe replied with a wink, softly pressing her lips against Beca’s once again, loving how well they fit together.

“Alright, enough kissing for now. Let’s go, everyone’s waiting for us.”

Chloe barely has enough time to register what’s going on before Beca grabs her hands, yanking her off the bed and leading them downstairs in a hurry.

“Wait! Beca-I-wait! What are we, wait-OW! Beca-oh… hey guys.” 

Chloe offered a small smile and wave to the previous devils that were standing around her living room. They were all wearing white now, smiles on their faces as they returned the wave.

“Chloe, I’d just like to say I’m sorry.” Flo says, wrapping the redhead up in a hug, making it impossible for the girl not to forgive her.

“Me too… for everything.” that voice belonged to Aubrey, and Chloe just nodded her head, taking her outstretched hand and shaking it. She knew they were all pure now, and she could trust them.

“Wait, so, do you guys still represent the seven deadly sins?” Chloe asks cautiously.

“Yes, we do.” Aubrey replies, a small smile appearing on her face. “But we’re much less violent now. We know how to control our desires and awful habits. We’re good now… because of you.”

Beca wraps her arm around Chloe’s waist, making the redhead turn to her with a big smile on her face. “You did it babe. You fixed us.”

“Wow, I’m really awesome, aren’t I?” Chloe cheers, making her fellow angels laugh, knowing she was being cocky on purpose.

“Yeah, yeah, enough of that, boasting is my job.” Emily says, a fake irritated look on her face the Flo quickly made disappear when she kissed the girl’s cheek. “Now, since we’re all happy, and everything is explained. Let’s get going, shall we?”

“What? Where are we going?” Chloe asks, confused as to what Emily is talking about.

“Where do you think?” Stacie asks in her usual sassy fashion.

“Back to heaven, of course.” Zach finishes.

“You’re coming with us, right?” Maddison asks.

Chloe looks around her house. What about her parents? What about school? What about her life?

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” Beca whispers, her arm dropping from around the redhead’s waist, looking at the ground with sadness in her eyes.

Chloe shakes her head, grabbing the brunette’s arm to bring it back around her waist, turning her head to kiss the girl’s cheek. “I want to. I want to go with you.”

Beca smiles, pecking Chloe’s lips. “You know, we also get wings in heaven.”

“What are we waiting for?! Let’s go!” the redhead exclaims, wrapping her arms around Beca’s neck as her smile brightens, when Beca peppers kisses all over her face.

Chloe was kinda glad she almost drowned that day in the pool. If she hadn’t, she wouldn’t have met Beca, and she wouldn’t have been able to help all these damaged souls…

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys!! Hope this didn't suck :p. thank you for all the support!!


End file.
